rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Torokhion
'''Torokhion, '''also known as '''Golokhaar '''is a wyrm of the Black Dragonflight, who joined the Horde in the Second War, aiding the orcs. Personality Torokhion, like many other black dragons, is most of the time filled with pride and arrogance. Nonetheless, he is a man of his word. If he ever offers anything in exchange of a favor, he will give it to them. Torokhion always thinks of himself first and tends to prefer the Horde over the Alliance due to past relations. When outside of his lairs, Torokhion is increasingly nervous due to the rest of his flight's sudden stagnation, making him often overly cautious. Physical Appearance Torokhion is a bulky dragon, covered in almost tar-black to brown scales. His belly and neck area are in a dark beige, reaching down across his tail and onto his feet. The being as great, cat-like eyes glowing in red, and a set of horns on the side of his head. His wings are webbed to his back at the stems and span over roughly twenty meters. His claws are sharpened and pitch-black, glittering in the light they are in. Human Form Torokh is a dark-skinned human often wearing dark, malicious looking armor. His stature resembles a strong man's, and his hair is black. His eyes are brown and he has a short duelist beard and a defined face. The man reaches 6'4 with ease and appears to be in his thirties. Voice The black dragon has a deep, rumbling voice, one resembling the collision of rocks. His way of speech is always slower as a dragon, and resembles that of an ancient. He constantly refers to all races as mortals. Human Form Torokh speaks in a quick manner and has a deep voice. He appears quite kind and warm and sounds quite energetic. Fucking Backstories how do they work The Black Claw's Champions With Torokhion returning to Outland after a failed attempt of returning 'home' after over twenty years, he called for the aid of various adventurers, those aiding him in various, less important tasks: Thomas Rock Thomas Rock was one of the first of Torokhion's so called 'champions'. As a battlemage, he found the dragon in his cave while exploring the wastes of Blade's Edge Mountains with a group. After seeing opportunity in aiding the dragon, rather than striking him down, Thomas was granted a kilt woven with magical energies to enhance his pyromancy. Upon his second task, his sword has been granted the enchantment of fire. Tar'okk Rockblade Tar'okk is most likely the oldest of Torokhion's champions and allies. The orc helped Torokhion in the Second and Third War in outland. Since then, the Dragonmaw orc has done a lot of favors to the mighty dragon and earned various subtle rewards for his duties. Tar'okk has lost his hand to a Gronn's mighty bite while going for its eye. He seems more neutral to humans than to others, possibly from his more restricted interaction with them, and by extension his lack of fighting with the race. Thorik Stoneknuckle As a dwarf, Thorik had enough problems working together with Tar'okk after aiding Torokhion by gathering various items he required. Thorik is a Wildhammer dwarf who sought to travel to Outland in order to find a shamanistic artifact. His reward from the dragon was a hammer and an enchantment to his specially woven kilt, inscribed with kalimag runes. Tagra Gronneye Once a simple Mag'har hunter in the wastes of Outland's Nagrand, Tagra saw the dragon fly vigoriously across the landscape and for Blade's edge. Upon reaching his lair, she found out that the dragon was deeply injured, along with a human tending to him. Tagra was ordered, after a good amount of time, to find and kill various mighty beasts across Outland and bring specific pieces back to the dragon. She has been granted an enhanced set of armor and a special bow. Shilassa Fireslice Shilassa is a night elven rogue. With her hobby being herbalism, the night elven woman decided to travel to Outland for the sake of gathering and trading herbs from the falling world, lest they'd become destroyed and withered. After meeting Thorik on the way, both travelled to Torokhion's lair to aid him. Shilassa has been given only a title, but no material rewards as she has declined them. Joana Currington Joanna was the girl tending to Torokhion when he returned to his lair. She was once part of the Scarlet Onslaught, yet rushed off into safety before the gates to the Monastery closed down at last. She has been trained in the arts of the Monk by Brother Korloff and found Torokhion while pursuing to fight more powerful opponents in order to hone her skills. The dragon, still in a human form, was in terrible condition, and Joanna offered to help him for a reward. Jemma Morris Jemma Morris is one of the few adventurers that served as hirelings to a lot of people. Jemma is a woman dabbling in darker ways of magic, namely the shadows. She serves Torokhion without knowing anything other than him being a dragon and giving rewards. She has been given a magical, burning dagger flickering with shadowflames. She also has suffered from a fel-firebolt attack to her face, causing her to suffer from blindness until she is healed.Category:Back storyCategory:Dragon